菲兹/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Remember that can hop over walls making it a good escape mechanism. ** As long as you have vision of a targetable unit across an impassable terrain, making use of them to dash over the wall to escape or get closer to fleeing prey is possible. ** Note that will not pass through terrain if he uses on a unit on the same side as he is, eg. targeting the large Wraith on Summoner's Rift will not throw him into mid lane. *If timed correctly, can be used to dodge powerful skills like , or even an enemy 's . ** cannot dodge delayed damage like , or . * can perform well as an initiation, due to its nature of delayed effects: it may cause your opponents to scatter themselves in their attempts to dodge the damage from . * can do "hit and run" tactics with good use of and , minimizing his income of damage. *Take care when running from an enemy with as you can get stuck in some places like the corners of the enemy teams base entrances or even your own. *If in a teamfight you get focused try to use your and your when you're at low health and then a quick escape with to deceive the enemy team making them think they can kill you to get an easy kill for your team. * can deal significant damage early game, allowing to come out on top of most duels. **Maxing this skill after reaching level three allows to harass effectively by using to reach an opponent, autoattacking to proc the passive of , and using / to escape. **Note that deals damage based on missing enemy health. Build usages * Building health along with ability power will help keep Fizz alive as he is melee and needs to be able to stay in there long enough. Some good items are and . * is a useful item that increases ability power and attack speed; it also provides an on-hit effect that reduces magic resist with autoattacks, making all your abilities deal more damage. ** It is worth noting, however, that a Fizz who plays "hit-and-run," as most do, will get only minimal utility from its MR-shred. * is a decent item, since the active on deals damage scaling on attack speed; the ability power, cooldown reduction and attack speed all benefit him. * synergizes extremely well with . * An AD Bruiser-ish build also works well on him due to the fact his W deals % damage. The fact that a Bruiser also builds resistances and health (alongside AD) will allow him to stay in team fights as it counters his natural squishiness. It will also compliment his hit-and-run playstyle, as well as any jungling build. ** However, given his Ability Power ratios, particularly on and 's active, building AD wastes a lot of damage potential. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is fairly squishy early game, and can be easily zoned. * Save your high-damaging spells for when his is on cooldown. * Avoiding his is extremely important, as it has high AoE damage and a knockup. ** Take note that even if you avoid the skillshot, the fish will remain at the end of its path and attach to any champion who walks into its circle. * Remember to activate healing abilties only after his debuff expires. * mainly deals magic damage, either through his auto-attacks or his spells. Therefore, investing in magic resistance will mitigate his damage. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies